The new Natalie
by natalieandiankabrarox
Summary: In a bid to become respectable and go to college, Natalie agrees to some offhand terms laid by Ian. Guess who she meets there! Will Dan recognize Natalie or fall in love with her? What happens when he finds out?
1. The shocking news

**Natan 4ever!**

**disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues...**

**-at the Kabra mansion, london-**

"Ian, I don't understand why you won't let me go! It's just a college, not a clue hunt!" Natalie screamed.

" It's as far away from home as the moon! I can't let you go like that, I can't! Look what happened when you went to boarding school! Not when we only have each other!" Ian shouted back.

"Ian, ever since Isabel went to jail and we lost the pride in the Kabra name, it has been my dream to get that back. To become someone respectable. To show the world that we are not Isabel or Vikram.", Natalie responded quietly.

"Fine. You can go. But there are conditions. You have to change your name, your clothes, talk like a peasant american, and no one should be able to say that this is Natalie Kabra. You can look the same, but act totally different in terms of who you are if you are to go to that college and become a fashion designer.", Ian shot back.

Natalie said the words that would change her life forever. "Fine. I will change my name. I will change my hairstyle. I will talk like an american, and I will graduate. But at the end of the year, I get to tell everybody who I really am."

Natalie and her amazed brother Ian went to the supermarket and bought her clothes, hair accessories, everything else that was needed to make her a new person. They bought clothes for Ian as well as whenever he visited her, he could wear those clothes.

They changed Natalie to the extent of changing her phone cover!

**-a week later, at a world famous college-**

Natalie(now called Miranda) and her old friend Sophie, a Janus(new name Stephanie) raced down the corridors in an effort to get to class early. They were aldready 10 minutes early though.

Just then, in the opposite direction, a tall boy was walking across. Miranda bumped into that boy.

Guess who it was? Someone she knew.

"Natalie?" Dan Cahill asked.

"Who is natalie? My name is Miranda. Gotta go, bye!", Natalie said.

"Oh no.", Sophie said. "It's that Cahill."

"Wait!", Dan's voice rang out.

Sophie and Natalie raced down the corridor into their class.

-Natalie's thoughts-

_Dan seems so different now. He seems much more cuter._

What Natalie didn't know was Dan, sitting in his math class was thinking too.

-Dan's thoughts-

_There was something about that Miranda. Something that makes my heart flutter. I need to know her better..._

__So, I know Natalie actually might not agree to Ian's terms, but she just wants to become respectable.

Natalie's new name: Miranda Parker

How she looks: braided black hair with lavender highlights, with bangs. She wears (usually) a longish shirt, a short skirt and tights.

Age:18

If the changes trouble you, then sorry.

Pearl:)


	2. Dan saves Natalie

hello! I am back!

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues.

* * *

**-Natalie's thoughts-**

_This is so weird. I can't be falling in love with that Cahill! Why not, Natalie? He does not know who you are. Nothing can stop your love side now. But when he finds out, what will I do? He will just forget me, cause I am just Natalie, just a _Cobra_. I am so confused!_

Just then, the bell rang, signalling not only the end of the day, but also the end of Natalie's mushy thoughts. She and Sophie walked down the corridors, Natalie hoping not to see Dan again and Sophie hoping that she will.

What they did not know was that Dan was hoping to see Natalie again, at the college entrance. As more and more teens passed him, he began to feel desolate.

Natalie and Sophie walked out of the college, but chance would have it that they would bump into a guy about as big as Hamilton, but much cuter.

"Hey.", the guy said. "My name is Andrew, and I was hoping that I could catch you at the dance?"

Natalie searched the surroundings for a route of escape. She very well couldn't shoot this guy with her dart gun!

"No thanks, but I am kinda busy then. So can you please move?", Natalie said.

Dan heard that voice he had heard that morning. That beautiful American accent. He followed it, and came to where the football team captain was trying to persuade our brave heroine to go to the dance with him.

"Scam, Andrew. Stop picking on girls and go and find someone your own size!", Dan said.

"What's it to you wimp? I'll do whatever I want.", Andrew said.

Dan felt a fight coming on, and to prevent himself from getting a crushed nose, he shouted,"Hey look, Andrew! There's principal Wellis!"

Andrew bolted, for the wrath of the principal would be too great for him to bear.

Natalie adjusted the bookbag on her shoulder and said,"Thanks. What's your name?" just because it would be impolite not to.

"I'm Dan. And that may not work next time, so go out through the back."

Natalie smiled, shook Dan's hand and left.

Dan's heart started beating crazily from that brush they had and he drove home.

Natalie and Sophie walked to their apartment with Sophie singing songs like"Dan and Natalie sitti..." and Natalie whacking her on the head and telling her to shut up.

* * *

How is this chap, guys?

Review, please, and any faniction users who review will get me to read their story!  
Pearl:)


	3. Is it a girl?

disclaimer: iamaweomepearl doesn't own the 39 clues.

* * *

Dan drove home to his Kabra-crazy sister Amy-san and his au-pair cum older sister Nellie.

He was grinning madly and humming love songs.

"Nellie! Guess what happened today!", Dan shouted.

"You met a girl?",Nellie asked.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?", Dan shouted.

Nellie just smiled. "So who's the lucky girl, kiddo?"

"You won't believe it! She looks just like Natalie! But she has purple highlights and dresses differently. And she talks like an american. And her name is Miranda. And her eyes are dreamy...", Dan said.

"Okaaaaay kiddo, that is enough. AMY! Guess what Dan is in love!", Nellie shouted.

"WHAT?", Amy asked. "Let's take him to the doctor!"

"Naw. Let's invite her to dinner!", Nellie said.

"But she has like this friend...", Dan said, trailing off.

"So? Invite her too!", Amy exclaimed.

-meanwhile-

"Miranda, you are so in love with Dan Cahill. He is like your knight in shining armour.", Sophie said.

They had agreed to use their new names at home too, just in case someone was listening.

"Oh shush, Stephanie.", Natalie said. "We're here for college, not for Dan Cahill."

"Oh come on serious. The way he saved you from Andrew? That was seriously cool!", Sophie said.

Natalie sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed.", she said.

"Good night."

* * *

Like it?

Pearl:)


	4. The invitation and a tracker

hello!

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

- The next day, at college-

"Hey, Miranda!", Dan said, spotting his black haired crush.

"Hi Dan! So, what's up?", Natalie replied. _Act, act, keep up the act. He can't find out. Act, act._

"So, I was thinking, maybe you and Stephanie would like to come over for dinner at my place?", Dan asked.

"Sure, if Steph's fine with it.", Natalie replied, mentally cursing. What if Amy or Nellie recognized her?

"Well, I'm fine with it, Miranda.", Sophie said. _Natalie could use a boyfriend._

"So, here's my address, you can come by at around seven and see ya!", Dan said, and took off.

_Woah. Asking a girl to come to your place for dinner is hard. _

-six thirty-

"Come on, Miranda! Let's go see your boyfriend!", Sophie sang.

"Okay, fine. Come on.", Natalie said.

Natalie and Sophie walked the streets down to Dan's house, while Natalie was mentally psyching herself.

_Act, act, keep up the act. He can't find out. Act, act._

"Come on Nellie! Can't you cook a little faster?", Dan whined.

"Oh, shut it love-sick ninja master!", Nellie teased.

"Hey dweeb! What happened to ninja masters _never_ fall in love?", Amy asked, also teasing Dan, making up for the years of love jokes about her and Ian Cobra.

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Dan rushed to the door.

"Hello, Miranda, Hey Stephanie. How are you guys?", Dan asked, trying to be all smooth and suave(like Ian).

"Oh my gosh Amy, he's fallen badly.", Nellie whispered.

"I should get this on video! This will be awesome blackmail.", Amy whispered back.

"... And this is Amy, my older sister and that is Nellie, our guardian.", Dan was saying.

"Hi, I'm Miranda.", Natalie said and extended her hand.

"Amy."

"Nellie."

-dinner-

"You know, Miranda, you really remind me of someone.", Amy said.

Natalie made a face and said, "Yeah. When Dan first saw me he called me Natalie..."

"But in actuality, you and Natalie are as different as can be. She's british and walks around calling people 'peasants', she loves prada and fashion.", Nellie said.

"'Peasants'? And prada must be sooooooo uncomfortable.", Natalie said, while in reality she wanted to say 'that's cool!'

_Nellie and Amy and Dan are so clueless. But tricking Dan feels bad. What if he finds out, and it happens that he has a crush on me? I think I have one on him. But what if he thinks I betrayed him? Oh, this is bad._

Dinner was over too soon, and soon Natalie and Sophie were walking back home, thinking of the pleasant time back at the Cahill's.

Dan was staring at them walking down the street and Amy had planted a tracker on them, just to see if they were vespers.

-Dan's thoughts-

_I can't believe Amy planted a tracker on them!_

Meanwhile, Natalie had found the tracker and had planted it in a baby carriage, the same way the Cahills had done in the clue hunt.

She went home and told Stephanie about the tracker over heavy metal.

"It was definitely planted by Amy! We're not even vespers, but Cahills like them!", Sophie said.

"Don't worry. I have a plan to avoid suspicion and show that we're not Cahills. Tomorrow, when you see Dan coming, signal me. I'll start talking about losing my handbag yesterday in a flower shop. That way, Dan won't know. By the way, goodnight.", Natalie explained.

* * *

How was this chap?

Review!  
Pearl:)


	5. The bell saves Natalie, not Dan

hello!

disclaimer: iamawesomepearl does not own the 39 clues.

* * *

-the next day at college-

Sophie signaled Natalie and she started saying, "I lost my favorite handbag yesterday! This is sad."

"Hey Stephanie, Hey Miranda, how are you guys?", Dan asked.

"I'm fine.", Natalie said.

"Umm, Stephanie, can I talk to Miranda for a minute?", Dan asked.

"You know the dance on Saturday, right?", Dan asked.

"Yeah."  
"Are you going to be there?"

"Yes."

"So, will you go to the dance with me?"

Just then, the bell rang, giving Natalie a chance to save herself from blushing.

"Oh, I have to go, tell you later?", she said, thanking the bell.

"Okay.", Dan said, mentally cursing the bell.

"So Miranda, are you planning on going with him?"

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"I want to, but what if he says he likes me?"

"I'll be in touch over comm., kay?"

"Fine. I will go with him."

-Dan's math class-

_I can't believe I asked her out! I hope she says yes. If she does, she's in for a hell of a ride._

Dan sighed and worked out the rest of his math problems before he hands them in.

* * *

So, yeah, this chapter sucks, and you guys rock!

Review me, and I'll tell you the evil idea I have next... Probably.

Pearl:D


	6. The end and Amber Kabra

hello!

disclaimer: natalieandiankabrarox does not own the 39 clues...

* * *

Dan went out of the class skipping out to the front entrance.

_I hope she says yes..._

He caught Natalie and Sophie just as they came out.

"So, Dan, I'd love to go with you to the Dance tomorrow!", Natalie said.

And for the first time, the Kabra's heart fluttered.

-five o clock-

"So, Miranda, you should wear this one to the dance, dye your highlights gold, do everything gold and put sparkles in your hair. Don't worry, everything will go fine.", Sophie said.

Natalie put on the gold dress and did everything Sophie asked, and was ready by six. She had given Dan her address, and when Dan came at six, he was staring at her and staring and staring until Natalie waved her hand in front of her face.

He was wearing an actual tux!

_God, he looks cute staring at me like that..._

"So, uhh, shall we go?", Dan said.

"Sure.",Natalie said.

"Miranda?, I'm going to walk okay? I feel like it.", Sophie said, allowing her best friend to spend some quality time with her crush.

-at the dance-

"I don't know how to dance, so do you want to go outside?", Dan asked, wishing he knew. He didn't want another flow of jokes by asking Amy.

"Do you think I know how? Going outside sounds better."

Dan and Natalie went for a walk in the college garden. After sometime, they sat on a bench.

They looked into each other's eyes, and stared for sometime.

Dan started leaning in. Natalie, in the spur of the moment did the same.

"Wait. Dan, I can't do this.", Natalie said.

"Why?", Dan whined.

"I like you, but I can't do this."

"Why?"

"I don't want to break your heart."

And Natalie went on to explain everything.

"I don't care. I fell in love with Miranda Parker, and even if she is Natalie Kabra, I don't care. All I care about is if she's inside you.", Dan said.

He brushed back Natalie's bangs and kissed her.

"And this is how me and your father fell in love, Amber.", Natalie finished telling the tale to her six year old daughter Amber.

* * *

Done!

I'm so happy! Hope you like the ending.

Tell me some suggestions if you don't.

Pearl:)


End file.
